A number of transactional systems are used to integrate an enterprise with financial institutions. Many of these transactional systems include payment processing via multiple third-party vendors that provide transactional service interfaces between the financial institutions and the enterprise. Historically, automated payment processing systems have been implemented in accordance with the data requirements associated with the particular client and the type of transaction. This approach has led many enterprises to implement multiple solutions for processing data between clients and the enterprise and the enterprise and financial institutions.
Automated payment processing systems include a host of vastly different data requirements both for transactions between the client and the enterprise and for transactions between the enterprise and financial institutions. For example, transactions between a client and an enterprise range from one-time purchases of goods and services, requests for quotes, requests for changes to a previous order, requests associated with interactive product configuration tools, credit transactions, and the like. Generally, transactions between an enterprise and a financial institution include credit and fund transfer requests on behalf of clients with previously established accounts with the various financial institutions. These transactions can include requests for increases to credit limits, risk analysis, etc. Using multiple payment processing solutions across an enterprise creates a heavy financial burden for businesses to coordinate with clients, application interface providers, and internal departments to develop the various solutions. Once the solutions are implemented, the enterprise has the additional financial burden of operating and maintaining the various systems.